


Glissando

by Moonlit_Instant



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, It's been years and Elta is an adult, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Caro and Elta have gotten more intimate than they could have dared hope, but there are still a few steps they haven't taken together.





	Glissando

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Kinktober 2019 prompt: frotting! Starting weeks before October starts, because i'd rather do kinktober wrong than not at all

Elta melted into Caro’s kiss and pulled him closer as he tentatively set himself back against the bed. Since Caro’s reawakening, their feelings had become all too clear, and moments like this had become ever more frequent as they made up for their lost time as best they could – finding comfort and pleasure in each other’s arms had become as common and anticipated a part of their as their life together as their late night compositions or dance lessons: all opportunities to lose themselves in each other the way they first had all those years ago.

Caro’s weight pressed down into Elta as they let their hands wend their way through each other’s hair, hot breath warming what little air remained between them. Elta lets his hands wander down Caro’s back to his hips, grinding himself up against him. Moaning into Elta’s mouth, Caro returns the gesture almost without thinking, bucking his hips against Elta’s, feeling his hardness through the layers of fabric separating them. Pulling away from the kiss for breath as he continued, there was something Caro found intoxicating about the change in Elta’s breath, the hazy look in his eyes as they rutted against each other, desperate for more contact. 

Elta takes the chance to sit up and resume the kiss for a moment before breaking away again. “Do you want to – you know…” His eyes fell to the bulge in Caro’s pants. “… I know we never have, but…”

Caro lifted a hand to cup Elta’s cheek. “If you want to, then so do I. I’ll follow your lead?”

Elta let out a long sigh. “…Okay. Just tell me if you want to stop.” Elta started to undress, shaking hands pulling away his robes before descending to slide off his pants. Caro watched intently, taking in every detail of the parts of Elta he hadn’t seen before – the Elta that he could only hope nobody else *would* see – *his* Elta–

“Caro?” Caro’s eyes snapped back up to meet Elta’s. “Do… Did you want me to take your clothes off too?” He paused. “*Or*, did you change your mind?! It’s okay if you changed your mind! I can just –“ Elta started reaching for his discarded clothes, stopping only at the sounds of Caro’s laughter.

“Elta, no! I’m fine. I was just… busy. Looking at you. You look so beautiful, so I just…” Caro cleared his throat. “I’ll just. Join you there, I guess. Can’t be the only one covered up now.” Caro cracked a shy grin before finally following suit, discarding the clothes that had been keeping them apart.

“…Is it okay if I help anyway?” Elta offered as Caro finished started pulling his shirt over his head.

“You can, but–“ Elta moved forward and cut Caro off with an eager desperate kiss, taking the shirt from Caro’s hands and lifting in the rest of the way up, breaking contact only to pull it over his head and throw it to the side before closing the gap again, dominating Caro’s mouth with his own as he slid his hands down Caro’s back, relishing the smoothness of his skin until his hands met the waist of his pants. Hooking his fingers in, he pulled them down eagerly as Caro shifted to help him get them off.

Almost without thinking, he pulled Caro towards him as he leaned them back down, before flipping them over so he could straddle him, looking down at his bare form. His face hadn’t changed at all since they’d met all those years ago, but the surprise in his eyes combined with the bareness of his pale, smooth chest was almost too much of a spectacle for Elta to take in. He lowered himself back down to Caro, kissing him more tenderly this time and sliding Caro’s underwear off. He never could have imagined that his skin against Caro’s could feel this good: warm chest against warm chest, bare legs closely entwining – Caro’s length sliding itself up against his –

“God, Caro –“ Caro slid his hand into Elta’s hair, pulling him forward to resume the kiss as Elta rocked his own hips down into Caro’s, trying to maintain contact before lowering a hand to surround their cocks as they ground clumsily into each other, moans spilling hotly into each others’ mouths as Caro’s hands ran aimlessly across Elta’s back, up his sides, into his hair, cupping his face, as though trying to learn the feeling of each new inch of Elta’s body as its weight bore down on him.

“Caro, I’m gonna– ah!“ Elta lost his train of thought at another of Caro’s thrusts from below.

“Me too, I think. Let’s just–“ Caro cut himself off, not knowing what he’d meant to say. “God, Elta, you feel so good on top of me like this–“ Elta let out a small cry, spilling his orgasm across Caro’s stomach as he twitched and rocked himself unevenly against him as he rode out the pleasure. The sight of Elta losing his composure above him like was enough to bring Caro the rest of the way, and he grabbed Elta to pull him closer, burying his face in his shoulder as the waves of his own pleasure threatened to overwhelm him.

As the sensation started to subside, he pulled himself back to look Elta in the eye again. “That… was really good.”

“Yeah.” Words had clearly escaped them both, and Elta let his forehead rest against Caro’s as silence rested comfortably between them. “You’re – you’re a bit of a mess though…” Elta clapped a hand against his mouth. “I mean, not like– you’re not gross or anything! It’s just, I came all over you without even thinking about it! Aaah, god, is that weird?”

“Elta, relax!” Caro laughed again. Caro looked down at himself and the cool liquid dripping down his navel. He didn’t want this to end yet, but it wouldn’t do to get much closer to him like this. “It’s not weird.” He brought a hand down to his stomach, letting his fingers run through the slick of it. “I’ll always want all of you, including this.” 

Elta turned a deeper shade of red than Caro had ever seen on him, and he took Elta’s hand in his. “Still, though, maybe we _should_ wash up. Together?” Elta smiled, pulling Caro's hand as he stood.

**Author's Note:**

> They're in love


End file.
